The Petting Zoo!
by Amanda The Stampede
Summary: Wolfwood And Vash at the petting zoo! My summaries suck!


Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. This fic contains hungry animals.

Okay, My second Story. I'm hoping The first review for it will be a positive one, unlike Karaoke Heaven ;;. Although, I don't think people will like this fic very much, either...:Sniff:

This story picks up in the middle of.. somewhere and it's very short. unlikely I will write a second chapter without Requests for one, Which i doubt I will get...

and so we begin...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

-THE PETTING ZOO-

Vash and Wolfwood were in the petting zoo, with surrounded by pigs and bunnies and cows and sheep and goats and lots of other farm animals.

After complaining to Vash for the hundredth time about how bad the smell was,Wolfwood wondered where the girls were. "So, where do you suppose Millie and Meryl went?" He asked Vash, lighting up a crooked cigarette.

"I'll bet they went over to the 'enchanted forest' to ogle at the deer..." He said, giving some seeds to a billy goat who had earlier been trying to butt him.

Wolfwood took a deep puff on his cigarette. "Okay, We'll go catch up to them once those seeds are gone." An annoyed Zoo attendant came up to Wolfwood and scolded him about his cigarette being so close to the animals, and Wolfwood grumbled some obscenities and stuck it out on the bottom of his boot. Vash picked up a big fat white bunny and was cradling it.

Nick sighed. "C'mon, I wanna go somewhere to have a smoke."

"No!" Vash said, pulling the bunny close, with big chibi eyes. "I'm having fun here! Let me relax for a while!"

Wolfwood Rolled his eyes. As Vash was bending over to give some seeds to another obese bunny, he put some of his seeds in the back pocket of Vash's Jeans. Vash stood up, now holding both bunnies.

"Hey Vash... Do you see those donuts over there in the corner? Damn, they don't even look opened yet! It's a big box, too!" Nick said, Pointing over to the far corner of the pen.

"Really!" Vash shoved the bunnies to Nick, and Strolled over to the corner of the pen. "Heh.. Idiot.." Wolfwood mumbled.

As Vash was walking, A big pig trotted up behind him and sniffed his back pocket, and Tried to chew through it, to the seeds. Vash felt it, and turned around to the pig. "Frisky, aren't we?" he said to the pig, irked.

When Vash got the corner, he looked around, and shouted, "I don't see any big donut boxes!" Wolfwood pretended to look shocked, and yelled back, " Oh, I just saw it! You're not looking hard enough!" Vash continued searching. "Okay, Nicky!" He yelled. Wolfwood Groaned. "It's NICK!".

Vash was searching high and low over in the corner. He crouched to look behind a bush, and a goat found him, and his back pocket, and tried to claim the seeds, biting down hard.

"Yow!" Vash Yelled. "WHAT looks so appetizing about my REAR END?" He yelled. Wolfwood was sitting on the fence, laughing. "I still don't see them!" Vash yelled, Rubbing the spot the goat had bit him. But now more animals were looking at him hungrily and following him around. He struggled to get away from them, but they were now circling him and sniffing his jeans. One of them tore a bit of his pocket off, and the animals ate that quickly and were lunging at Vash for more.

Vash twisted around to see some seeds handing from his ripped pocket. "WHAT THE..." One of the goats chomped down on him forcing him from the corner. He ran, screaming, from every animal in the pin, now chasing him. "Well, This is A lot better than a cigarette..." Wolfwood thought pleasantly.

Seconds later, he was running wildly in circles from the hungry animals. "ALL THIS FOR DONUTS!" He yelled. He ran from one side to the other and Wolfwood watched, hardly able to breathe, doubled-over in laughter on the ground. just then, Meryl and Millie appeared at his side, Meryl clutching a camera. "Look... a STAMPEDE!" She said. -click- went the camera, capturing Vash, in what would definitely become a cherished photo. Millie Joined Wolfwood laughing.

"Help Me!" Vash yelled, out of breath. He stopped to catch his breath, and the animals knocked him over and tried ripping his pants off, ripping the seat completely. Vash screamed hopelessly. By now people had gathered around the pin and were pointing and laughing.

xxx three minutes of screaming, and hysterical laughter later xxx

Vash picked himself off the muddy ground, wiping mud from his cheek. he had to push a few animals off of himself. He walked slowly over to Meryl, Millie, and Wolfwood, who were still laughing. His clothes were ripped and dirty, and Red boxers with Kuro-nekos on them showed through his barely-there jeans. his hair was going in every direction hair can go. His eyes were reduced to fiery slits.

He faced Wolfwood, Who was petting a bunny behind the ears, and said slowly,  
"I Am going to Kick...Your...Ass...!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

and there you have it! I told you it was stupid...PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
